


Going Once...

by Clavally



Category: Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavally/pseuds/Clavally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester walks into a bar and meets ...Irene Frederic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Once...

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Kate for the quick beta!

This was just perfect. As if dealing with the fallout from their attempt to close the gates of hell wasn’t enough, not five minutes after they made it back to the bunker with Cas their dad’s old phone rang and they were informed his storage locker in California was going to be auctioned off at the end of the week.

Sam was in no position to travel so, reluctantly, Dean left him in the care of Kevin and Cas. Well, mostly Kevin. Cas still spent most of the day staring blankly off into the distance and not talking to anyone. They’d have to deal with that, too, but not until Dean cleared up this storage locker business.

He got into San Jacinto around 10 pm two days after getting the phone call. He checked into the first motel he could find and found the only bar within walking distance. It was small and dark inside, but the tables looked passably clean. Dean was too tired to really care, anyway. He ordered bourbon and took a table near the back.

Two drinks later he was still trying to figure out how he was going to convince the auction company to let him have the locker for a drastically reduced price. They should have seen this coming, but after the whole rabbit’s foot incident, they never even considered there were other lockers at other storage facilities. Now, with back rent and late fees the company wanted far more than he had any hope of scraping together in a hurry. To make matters worse, he’d driven by on his way into town to see how easy it would be to just break in and take anything cursed or dangerous, but there were armed men guarding the lockers. Who the hell put armed guards on a bunch of storage lockers?

In the middle of his reverie a middle-aged woman appeared and pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

Great, now what?

“Who are you and how do you know my name?”

She smiled, slightly, and said, “My name is Mrs. Frederic. I help procure rare and special objects that could be considered dangerous.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a business card and handed it to him. “I believe we need to talk about your father’s storage locker.”

The muscles in Dean’s neck tightened as he flashed back to their dealings with Bela. He slid her card back across the table to her.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or why you know about that locker, but you’re right, it is dangerous and I’ll be damned if I’m letting you or anyone else anywhere near it.”

“I appreciate your desire to protect people,” said Mrs. Frederic. “But there are objects in that locker that you are not equipped to deal with.”

“And I suppose you are?” asked Dean.

“Yes,” she said, “my team are trained for this sort of thing. We’ll go in and remove the items in question and you can have the rest.”

“And I suppose you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart and not, say, a hefty profit?”

“Of course not,” she said. “I know the work you do, but trust me. You aren’t capable of dealing with some of the things in there. We are.”

“Look,” said Dean. “I’m not buyin’ it. We’ve dealt with your kind before, so you can take your team and bother someone else. If you want the locker, you’ll just have to bid on it like everyone else. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to finish my drink in peace.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and stared until he almost started squirming in his seat and said, “Very well.” She rose from her chair and paused, “I was sorry to hear about your father.” Dean ignored her and, after a moment, she nodded and left.

He slammed back his drink and ordered another. Now he really needed to figure out a way to convince them to sell him the locker before the auction.


End file.
